


JOSHLER+BANDOM CAMP ROCK AU

by knewitcouldbedun



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I'll add actual tags/characters/relationships when I actually start this, Multi, camp rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knewitcouldbedun/pseuds/knewitcouldbedun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAHAHAHAHAHA DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE JOSHLER AUS ARE WHAT I STAY ALIVE FOR ???? I haven't fully thought this through but mitchie is probs josh the singing voice fits better w/ tyjo tho but I can't see josh bein a diva like shane grey in the first bit n tyler is sassy enough 4 sure </p>
<p>let's see</p>
            </blockquote>





	JOSHLER+BANDOM CAMP ROCK AU

k this is just a placeholder to see if anyone actually wants to see something like this I'll probably start it after I'm done with my high school musical fic....... but honestly I'm so hype to eventually write this 

 

-sigh- maybe someday I'll get the courage to publish something original but I'm still too scared of what people will say so for now I'm sticking with ripping off Disney movies lmao


End file.
